


welcome to monster burger, may i take your order?

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, jooheon eats a lot of questionable stuff for hyungwon, minghao makes an appearance here, wingmen kihyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Love is a weird thing. Love makes you do a lot of questionable stuff, like sacrificing your honor for your loved one, or worst, your life.In Jooheon’s case, it means that he has to sacrifice his healthy eating habit in exchange for an opportunity to see the pretty cashier at the Monster Burger every Saturday, even though Jooheon knows for sure that the cashier didn’t even know his name.





	welcome to monster burger, may i take your order?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonnietv (heoneybee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoneybee/gifts).



> ru, remember that i promised to write you a honeypeach fic back then? well here it is. my writing is still sloppy and there will b many grammar mistakes but i hope u will like it hehe ily

Love is a weird thing. Love makes you do a lot of questionable stuff, like sacrificing your honor for your loved one, or worst, your life.

 

In Jooheon’s case, it means that he has to sacrifice his healthy eating habit in exchange for an opportunity to see the pretty cashier at the Monster Burger every Saturday, even though Jooheon knows for sure that the cashier didn’t even know his name. 

 

So here he is now, sitting inside the restaurant’s booth and struggling to finish his Orc Meat’s Sandwich Combo, which appears to be a greasy bacon sandwich with leaking melted cheese and cheesy fries on the side. Amazingly enough, the food does not only looks unappealing but also somehow manage to tastes like a bar of soap. Not that Jooheon ever eats one. 

 

“Dude, just ask him out already.” Jooheon looks up from his unpalatable sandwich only to find his childhood friend, Kihyun, looking at him with an irritated expression. “We have been sitting here for three hours and his shift is about to end soon.” He pointed his finger to Jooheon’s crush who is currently explaining their menu patiently to an old couple at the cash register.

 

Jooheon glanced at his crush with a longing look. Even though Hyungwon is currently wearing the horrendous purple and green Monster Burger uniform, he still looks beautiful in Jooheon’s eyes. 

 

He already fell hard over heels for the tall cashier when he entered the burger joint five months ago. Jooheon had swore he will never return to the place anymore given how bad their food is, but Hyungwon’s smile and his soft ‘please come again’ had broke his resolve. After all, Jooheon is only a human. A very gay and single one, specifically. 

 

“Yeah, Jooheon, just do it already.” Kihyun’s boyfriend, Minhyuk, chimed in beside him while munching on his Swamp Ogre Burger. 

 

“Easier said than done,” Jooheon scoffed. “Listen. This is not gonna work out. He doesn’t even know my name!”

 

“Then why are we spending three hours at this burger joint if you can’t even muster the courage to ask him out, my dude.” Kihyun said in an exasperated tone.

 

“I never asked you guys to come with me.”

 

Kihyun and Minhyuk exchange a glance and snorted. “You so did. You literally beg me and Minhyuk to come with you today, when we can actually eat a proper dining place with proper food.” Kihyun said.

 

Jooheon pouted. “It’s not that bad.”

 

“Jooheon.” Kihyun said in a stern tone. “Ask him out.”

 

“Maybe not today,” Jooheon said nervously.

 

“You have to ask him out. Or at least talk to him, or something. That’s the least you can do after dragging both of us here.” Minhyuk stands up and pats his left shoulder. “Now get up.”

 

“Get up? W-what for?” Jooheon stuttered.

 

“You ask us to help you score a date today and that’s exactly what are we going to do. Get up. Now.” Minhyuk said. The older never looks menacing before, but Jooheon feels intimidated by his tone somehow. 

 

He stands up reluctantly and sighed. After all, he did drag them from their scheduled stay-at-home Saturday date night for this. If things go bad, Jooheon can always ask them for a pity cuddle fest.  _ It’s a win-win situation,  _ he tries to reassure himself.

  
“You’re coming with us,” Minhyuk said to Kihyun when the later is still seated in the booth.

 

“Me? Why? I already gave him a pep talk!” 

 

“He specifically asked for two wingmen, not a wingman. Do your job.”

 

Kihyun scrunches his forehead, but rise from his seat regardless. 

 

_ The power of love is really amazing,  _ Jooheon thinks.

 

“Okay, what’s the plan now?” Jooheon crossed his arms.

 

“You walk up there,” Minhyuk pointed to the cashier counter. “And ask his number, and if he’s free next week for a date. Simple.”

 

Jooheon takes a deep breath. “I think I can do this.”

 

“Ok, cool. Let’s go.” Minhyuk drags his arm.

 

\-------------

 

As they make their way to the cashier, Jooheon’s determination slowly crumbles. He halted his steps.

 

“I think I can’t do this.”

 

“You can do this!” Minhyuk encourages him in a cheerful tone while trying to drag him at the same time.

 

“I can’t. Look at him. He’s beautiful. He’s handsome. He’s totally out of my league.”

 

“Jooheon, you are beautiful and handsome. Everyone swipes right at your profile on Tinder. He is not out of your league.”

 

“I choose the best selfie for Tinder after 600 attempts. Look at me now. I have cheese stain in my pants, and my eyebags--”

 

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.” He drags him to the cashier and before Jooheon can stop him, both of them are already standing in front of Hyungwon.

 

“Hello! May I take your order?” Hyungwon smiled at him.

 

“Hi!” Kihyun leaned to the counter and flashes the cashier with his sweetest smile. “I’m sorry to bother you, but my friend here has something to tell you.” he clasped Jooheon’s shoulder.

 

“Oh, what is it?” Hyungwon’s eyes widened in confusion.

 

“I--” Jooheon tried to say something. “I. I, um.”

 

“Out with it, buddy.” Kihyun whispered next to him.

 

“I.” Jooheon still trying to form his sentence. Behind them, a teenage girl is tapping her foot impatiently.

 

Jooheon sighed. “Uh, I think you gave me the wrong change actually.”

 

Kihyun turns his head towards him to protest but before he can say anything, Jooheon cuts him off. “You gave me too much.” he takes out his wallet and pulls out some money.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Hyungwon said. “This has never happened before.”

 

_ Because you didn’t actually give me the wrong change,  _ Jooheon thinks bitterly to himself. “It’s fine.” he gave Hyungwon a weak smile. “C’mon,” he said to Kihyun, who still looked at him in disbelief.

 

“You had one chance and you blew it, man.” Kihyun shakes his head as he drives all of them home. “I can’t believe it.”

 

“He didn’t say it? Wait, you didn’t say it to him?” Minhyuk asks him from the front seat.

 

“No! He lied about his crush giving him the wrong change and giving him all of his money.”

 

“Shut up.” Jooheon sinks into the backseat, trying hard not to cry. “Also can I borrow your money? I don’t have any left to buy a breakfast tomorrow.” he adds pitifully.

 

Kihyun sighed. “You can stay at our apartment tonight.”

 

“I will try again next time,” Jooheon said. “Maybe not today, not tomorrow, but soon.”

 

“We’re rooting for you,” Minhyuk gives him two thumbs up from the front seat.

 

\-------------

 

True to his words, Jooheon did spend the remaining of his weekend to formulate a plan to ask Hyungwon out. He avoids the place until he has enough courage to ask him for a date, and finally settles on bringing him a flower bouquet and pops the question. He already asks Kihyun to pick him up if Hyungwon rejects his advance. Everything is perfect.

 

Except for the fact that Hyungwon is no longer working at Monster Burger.

 

“Where is Hyungwon?” Jooheon tried to ask his question calmly, but judging from the new cashier reaction, it seems that he failed to do so.

 

The new guy--Minghao, Jooheon reads his name tag--squinted his eyes at him suspiciously. “He quit yesterday.” 

 

“Yesterday?” Jooheon almost shouted. 

 

“Yeah, yesterday. Said he needs to focus on college. Are you like, his boyfriend or something?” Minghao stares at the flower bouquet in Jooheon’s hand.

 

“I’m…” Jooheon trailed off. “I’m not.” he finished lamely. 

 

“Okay. So..can I get you anything?” Minghao asks again for the third time since Jooheon entered the burger joint.

 

Jooheon sighed. “Can you give me the Orc’s Meat Sandwich with an extra Swamp Fries and Witch’s Puddle? Thank you.”

 

He munches on his order slowly. Kihyun is right. He had a chance and he blew it. He should have asked him right away when he was there. Or at least ask for his number. And now he will never get a chance to see him or talk to him.

 

_ Goodbye, my love, _ Jooheon thinks to himself as he stares into his reflection in the Witch’s Puddle surface.

 

“Hey man,” Jooheon lifts up his head to see Minghao standing next to his booth with a mop on his hand. “Not to pry or anything, but is there something going on between you and Hyungwon?”

 

Jooheon chuckles sadly. “I wish there is something going on between me and him, but I blew my chance. I don’t think he even knows my name.”

 

Minghao regarded him with a pitying look. “To be honest I’m not that close to him, but I have his phone number.” he fishes out his cellphone from his pocket. 

 

“You do?” Jooheon’s eyes went round. “Thank you so much!”

 

“Wait. I have to make sure that you won’t do something bad to him.” Minghao gave him a suspicious look.

 

“I promise you, I’m a good person. I spent the remaining of my twenties working on my college assignments and living off of cheeseburgers. I’m not strong enough to hurt a fly, let enough a man, I can assure you that.” Jooheon raised both of his hands.

 

“Hmm,” Minghao narrowed his eyes at him. “Hyungwon is a good guy and if anything happens to him I will have to avenge him, I guess. Maybe by poisoning your food.” Minghao’s expression is so serious that Jooheon cannot tell if he’s joking.

 

“I’m kidding. Here is his number,” Minghao handed his phone to Jooheon.

 

“Thank you so much,” Jooheon says as he copied the number. “You are a lifesaver. I owe you so much. If you need anything, just tell me.”

 

Minghao gave him a smirk. “You should work here as my replacement because I’m dying to get out of this place.”

 

“Sorry. I mean anything but that, please.”

 

Minghao laughed. “You know. The day before he quit, Hyungwon looks so sad. It’s as if he’s waiting for someone, but that person never comes until his last shift ends. I asked him if there is something wrong, and he just smiled sadly.”

 

He put his mop on the wall and chuckled. “He said that I have to be nice to the guy who always ordered the Orc’s Meat Sandwich. He also said that he wished he could see that guy for the last time because he has such a beautiful smile and nice dimples.”

Jooheon’s heart is stammering inside his chest as he listened to Minghao’s story.

 

“Well. That could be anybody.” Minghao smirked at Jooheon. “Anyway. Hope you can sort whatever business you have with him peacefully.” he said as he sauntered off with his mop.

 

Jooheon didn’t waste any time to text Hyungwon as soon as Minghao disappears from his sight. His chest is bursting with feelings.  

 

_ this is jooheon. the wrong change guy. _

 

He waited for a minute. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Nothing happened. Just as Jooheon exited Monster Burger to weep about his sad love life at Kihyun’s apartment, his phone dings.

 

_ hello :) _

 

Jooheon immediately typed his response.

 

_ i know this is so sudden _

_ and we literally never talk before this _

_ but ive been meaning to ask you out for a while _

  
  


His phone dings again.

 

_ you cant ask me when i was still there? _

 

Jooheon chuckled at his response.

 

_ that was my biggest mistake actually _

_ shouldve done this back then but im too coward _

 

Jooheon’s phone rings right after he send the text. When he picked up the phone, a soft laugh greets him.

 

“ _ Yes,”  _ Hyungwon said. 

 

“I haven’t even tells you when and where.” Jooheon chuckles softly.

 

“ _ But you will, eventually.”  _ Hyungwon’s voice is so soft that Jooheon feels like he’s about to melt.

 

“I’m so sorry that I took so long for this.” Jooheon sighed. “You are an amazing person, and I should have told you sooner.”

 

There are a few seconds of silence before Hyungwon speaks again. “ _ The feeling is mutual,”  _ Hyungwon said. “ _ I should have said something sooner.” _

 

“Guess we just have to accept the fact that both of us are cowards, huh.” Jooheon replied softly. 

 

“ _ Yeah,”  _ Hyungwon mutters softly. “ _ But we can fix that. _ ”

 

\----------------

  
  


“I can’t believe this,” Jooheon grumbles. “Our first year anniversary and you take us to this horrible place.”

 

Hyungwon laughed as he steals a french fry from Jooheon’s Orc’s Meat Sandwich Combo plate. 

 

“Hey, don’t say that. This is the place where it all started anyway.” Hyungwon chews on the fries slowly, and grimace at the taste. “Oh, yuck. It tastes so gross.”

 

“Now you know how I feel.” Jooheon grins at his boyfriend’s demise.

 

“How could you eat this every week?” Hyungwon asked him in disbelief. “It doesn’t even taste like fries! What are they doing in the kitchen?”

 

“You didn’t know?” Jooheon’s eyes widened.

 

“No! And I didn’t want to. The cook never let anyone besides the kitchen staffs entering the kitchen.”

 

Jooheon looked at his sandwich warily. “You don’t think that they put illegal stuff in it, do you--”

 

“Just finish your sandwich and try not to question anything.” Hyungwon shudders at the thought. 

 

“Or better yet. I’m gonna wrap this sandwich and eat it at home. When I have enough appetite and courage to finish it.” Jooheon wraps the remaining of his sandwich with a tissue.

 

“Good luck finishing the sandwich on your own.” 

 

“You won’t help me?” 

 

“Honey, I love you so much. But sometimes there are limits to what one would do to their beloved one.”

 

“And here I am sacrificing my health to eat this junk so I can see you every week,” Jooheon clutched his chest and pretends to be hurt. “I feel pain, darling.”

 

Hyungwon laughed. “Fine. I’ll help you eat that horrible sandwich.” 

 

Hours later, when both of their stomachs are full of oily sandwich and stale french fries, Jooheon and Hyungwon lying on their bed while watching a late night comedy show on the TV.

 

“We should definitely try to eat healthier from now on,” Hyungwon said as he lays his head Jooheon’s chest.

 

Jooheon chuckles. “You don’t even like vegetable though.”

 

“Hmm,” he hummed. “Well. There’s always a first time for anything.”

 

They fell into silence for a while.

 

“Hey,” Hyungwon tighten his wrap around Jooheon’s waist. “Thank you for being with me.”

 

“I love you,” Jooheon replied while stroking his boyfriend’s hair gently. “Thank you for being with me too.”

 

He kissed Hyungwon’s lips gently, and feel a smile forming from the other’s lips as they kiss. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
